Angelus Fortis Est (Français)
by HermioneHotchner1
Summary: Sa vie n'a jamais été facile. En 1976, la mort d'un garçon de Serpentard à Poudlard hantera la vie de tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Où la ligne sera-t-elle dessinée?
1. Les Regrets

« Le fait est que l'homme qui m'a engendré ne me voulait pas… A ses yeux je n'aurais jamais été né. Et peut-être que cela aurait été le mieux. En tout cas, mon existence n'était clairement rien de plus qu'une nuisance pour tout le monde. J'ai rendu mon père en colère, j'ai provoqué la lutte sur ma mère, j'ai irrité mes professeurs, et j'ai ennuyé les autres enfants qui ont étés forcés d'interagir avec moi à l'école. Tout simplement parce que j'existe. Quand nous ne sommes pas aimés, la vie est froide. Comme la pierre contre ma paume. »

 **\- Richelle E. Goodrich, Pissenlits : La disparition d'Annabelle Fancher**

* * *

Lily avait ramassé une brindille sur le sol et l'avait tournée en l'air, Severus savait qu'elle imaginait des étincelles émanant d'elle. Alors, elle lâcha la brindille, se pencha vers lui et lui dit : « C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? … Ce n'est pas une blague … Pétunia dit que tu me mens … Pétunia dit qu'il n'y a pas de Poudlard. Est-ce vrai ? »

« C'est vrai pour nous, » dit-il. « Pas pour elle, mais nous recevrons la lettre, toi et moi. »

« Vraiment ? » chuchota Lily.

« Certainement, » dit Severus, et même avec ses cheveux mal coupés et ses vêtements étranges, il frappa une figure étrangement impressionnante étendue devant elle, plein de confiance envers son destin.

« Et est-ce que ça viendra vraiment par chouette ? » murmura Lily.

« Normalement, » dit Severus. « Mais tu es née-moldue, donc quelqu'un de l'école devra venir tout expliquer à tes parents. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a une différence à être née-moldue ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita. Ses yeux noirs, impatients dans l'ombre verdâtre, se déplaçaient sur le visage pâle et les cheveux rouges et foncés de Lily. « Non, » affirma-t-il. « Ça ne fait aucune différence. »

« Bien, » dit Lily en se détendant. Il était clair qu'elle avait été inquiète.

« Tu as beaucoup de magie, » assura Severus. « Je l'ai vu, tout le temps que je t'observais… »

Sa voix diminua ; Elle ne l'écoutait pas, mais s'était étendue sur le sol arboré et regardait la canopée de feuilles au-dessus d'elle. Il la regarda avec avidité, comme il l'avait regardée dans la cour de récréation.

« Comment ça va chez toi ? » lui demanda Lily.

Un petit pli apparut entre les deux yeux de Severus.

« Bien, » affirma-t-il.

« Ils ne se disputent plus ? »

« Oh oui, ils se disputent, » dit Severus. Il prit une poignée de feuilles et commença à les déchirer, apparemment inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. « Mais ce ne sera pas si long et je serai parti. »

« Ton père n'aime pas la magie ? »

« Il n'aime vraiment rien, » admit-il.

 ** _Il se rend à l'école sans déjeuner  
Personne ne sait ce qui le retient  
Il porte la même robe qu'il avait déjà l'année dernière  
Il cache ses bleus avec des potions et des charmes_**

Severus se précipitait le long du couloir du Poudlard Express, alors que celui-ci roulait à travers la campagne. Il avait déjà changé de robe d'école en prenant la première occasion d'enlever ses épouvantables vêtements moldus. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un compartiment dans lequel un groupe de garçons boudeurs parlait. Lily, appuyée contre le hublot, était assise sur un coin, à côté de la fenêtre.

Il fit glisser la porte du compartiment et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle le regarda et fixa le paysage par la fenêtre. Lily avait pleuré.

« Je ne veux pas te parler, » affirma-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tunie me déteste, parce que nous avons vu sa lettre de Dumbledore. »

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard de profonde aversion.

« Alors c'est ma sœur ! »

« Elle est seulement… » Il se surprit rapidement ; Lily, trop occupée à s'essuyer les yeux en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquée, ne l'entendit pas.

« Mais nous y allons ! » dit-il, incapable de supprimer l'ivresse dans sa voix, mais malgré elle, elle sourit à moitié. « C'est ça ! Nous allons à Poudlard ! »

« Tu ferais mieux d'être envoyée à Serpentard, » lui avoua-t-il, encouragé par son léger sourire.

« Serpentard ? »

Un des garçons partageant avec eux le compartiment, qui n'avait montré aucun intérêt à Lily ou à Severus jusqu'à ce point, prêta une attention particulière à ce mot. Le garçon était petit et avait des cheveux noirs, non pas comme lui, mais avec cet air indéfinissable caractéristique des enfants soignés, même adorés, que Severus n'avait définitivement pas.

« Qui veut être à Serpentard ? Je pense que je vais partir, n'est-ce pas ? » Ce garçon était James Potter, et celui-ci avait demandé ça au garçon qui se prélassait sur les sièges en face de lui, tout en le secouant. Il ne sourit pas.

« Ma famille entière a été envoyée à Serpentard. »

« Mince alors, » dit Potter. « Tu semblais bien ! »

Sirius Black sourit.

« Peut-être que je briserai la tradition, » dit le garçon. « Où voudrais-tu être envoyée si tu avais le choix ? »

Potter souleva une épée invisible.

« ' Gryffondor, où résident les courageux de cœur ! ', comme mon père, » affirma-t-il.

Severus fit un petit bruit désobligeant. Potter se tourna vers lui.

« As-tu un problème avec ça ? » demanda Potter.

« Non, » répondit-il, quoique son léger ricanement montrait le contraire. « Si l'on préfère être musclé qu'intelligent. »

« Où est-ce que tu espères aller, en considérant que tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre ? » interjeta Black.

Potter rugit de rire. Lily s'assit, plutôt rouge, alors que son regard passait de Potter à Black, signifiant son aversion.

« Allons-y, Severus, nous allons trouver un autre compartiment. »

« Oooooooh … »

Potter et Black imitaient sa haute voix ; Potter tenta de faire sursauter Severus en passant.

« A plus tard, Servilus ! » cria une voix, tandis que la porte du compartiment claquait.

 ** _Les enseignants se demandaient, mais ils ne posaient jamais de questions.  
Il est difficile de voir sa douleur derrière son masque_**

Pendant les repars dans la Grande Salle, il pouvait sentir les professeurs le surveiller. Mais Severus évitait le contact visuel avec tout le monde, autant que ça lui était possible.

Ses pensées se présentèrent à la leçon de potions de la semaine dernière : Severus avait laissé tombé son manuel sur le sol, et dans sa hâte pour le ramasser, sa manche s'était accrochée sur la table et avait été tirée jusqu'à son coude, en exposant clairement les contusions présentes sur sa main. Il avait paniqué et lutté pour tirer sa manche vers le bas.

Mais quand Severus leva les yeux, il vit le professeur Slughorn regarder son bras avec suspicion. Ses yeux s'étaient alors déplacés vers le visage de Severus, qui était encore terrifié en le regardant.

Le Maître des Potions avait continué à étudier Severus pendant le reste du cours, mais il n'avait jamais fait un mouvement pour l'interroger sur ses contusions. Severus avait gardé un visage neutre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de la vue de son professeur, et avait tout fait pour l'éviter pendant le reste de la journée.

Si seulement il marchait aussi bien avec tout le monde, en particulier avec les Maraudeurs…

 ** _En soutenant le fardeau d'une tempête secrète  
Parfois il souhaiterait ne jamais être née_**

« Oi, Servilus ! » hurla James Potter, tandis qu'il traversait la cour avec Sirius Black et se dirigeait vers Severus, qui était couché tranquillement sous un arbre.

« Putain, c'est juste brillant ! » grinça Severus, à lui-même. Les Maraudeurs étaient comme de nouveau à la maison.

James Potter envoya un sort bien intentionné à sa manière en renversant les livres et la baguette de Severus, le laissant pratiquement sans défense. Puis Black le fit léviter au-dessus d'une section plus profonde du lac et le fit tomber brusquement dedans.

Severus sortit de celui-ci en s'étouffant et en vomissant, alors que tout autour de lui, des gens riaient et le pointaient du doigt.

Potter était sur le point de faire de même quand Lily accourut à ses cotés et le frappa, à Black et lui au visage.

« Tu vas bien, Sev ? » lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Je vais bien ! » affirma-t-il en se dégageant de ses mains et en partant en courant vers le château, saisissant ses maigres possessions qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Il passa devant le professeur Dumbledore qui était sur son chemin avec quelques larmes silencieuses lui glissant sur la joue.

 ** _À travers le vent et la pluie  
Il se tenait dur comme une pierre  
Dans un monde dans lequel il ne pouvait s'élever_**

Lily et Severus traversaient la cour du château, discutant. Plusieurs années se sont écoulées depuis leur tri.

« … Je pensais que l'on était censés être des amis ? » dit Severus. « Des meilleurs amis ? »

« Nous le sommes, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines des personnes avec lesquelles tu passes du temps ! » avoua Lily. « Je suis désolée, mais je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mais que vois-tu en Mulciber, Sev ? Il est effrayant ! »

Lily, qui était devant un pilier, s'appuya contre lui et leva les yeux sur son visage mince et pâle.

« Ce n'était rien, » affirma-t-il. « C'était un rire, et c'est tout – »

« C'était de la Magie Noire ! Et si tu penses que c'est drôle - »

« Et les choses que Potter et ses camarades me font ? » demanda Severus.

Il rougit, incapable de tenir son ressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que Potter à avoir avec ça ? » dit Lily.

« Ils fuient pendant la nuit! » dit Severus. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre sur Lupin. Où continue-t-il à disparaître? »

« Il est malade » dit Lily. « On dit que Remus est malade … »

« Tous les mois pendant la pleine lune ? » demanda Severus d'un ton accusateur.

« Je sais ta théorie, » affirma Lily avec un air froid. « Pourquoi es-tu si obsédé par eux, de toute façon ? »

« J'essaie juste de te montrer ce qu'ils sont. »

L'intensité de son regard la fit rougir.

« Mais ils n'utilisent pas la Magie Noire, » elle baissa la voix. « Et tu es vraiment ingrat ! J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Tu es descendu par ce tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de quelque chose qui se trouvait là-bas – »

Le visage tout entier de Severus se tordit et il cracha : « Sauvé, sauvé ! Tu penses qu'il jouait le héros ? Il sauvait son cou et ses amis aussi ! Tu ne vas pas … Je ne te laisserai pas … »

« Me laisser, me laisser ? »

Les yeux verts et clairs de Lily formaient des fentes. Il recula immédiatement.

« Je ne voulais pas te voir ridiculisée, il t'aime ! James Potter t'aime ! ", les mots lui semblaient arrachés contre sa volonté. " Il n'est pas … Ce que tout le monde pense … le grand héro de Quidditch - " L'amertume et l'aversion de Severus rendaient ses phrases incohérentes, et les sourcils de Lily se dirigeaient de plus en plus vers le haut de son front.

« Je sais bien que James Potter est un con arrogant », dit-elle en le coupant. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises. Mais l'idée d'humour de Mulciber et Avery est juste maligne, maligne, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux. »

Severus n'a pas vraiment prêté attention à ses cordes sur Mulciber et Avery. Au moment où elle avait insulté Potter, tout son corps s'était assoupi et, en s'éloignant, il y avait aussi un nouveau ressort dans son étape …

 ** _Mais ses rêves lui donnaient des ailes._**

Bientôt tout le monde se préparait à prendre le train pour rentrer à la maison. Severus se sentit totalement misérable, ce qui était d'ailleurs facilement remarqué par Lily et la plupart des gens. Severus était de plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

Cependant, son visage ne fléchit jamais de son expression naturelle et stoïque. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotions. C'était ce que l'on pouvait dire jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde tristement en arrière, avant d'avoir fermé la porte de la voiture derrière lui.

 ** _Et il volait vers un endroit où il était aimé_**

« Je te verrai à King's Cross demain, Sev ? » demanda Lily. « Je dois probablement rentrer chez moi. » Severus grimaça légèrement quand elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit, Lily, » dit Severus, alors qu'ils sortaient du parc qu'ils fréquentaient si souvent. Il avait inconsciemment tiré sur ses manches, saillantes, pour s'assurer que ses coupures et ses contusions étaient cachées. Avec un dernier sourire, Lily se retourna et se dirigea vers chez elle. Severus se leva et la regarda longtemps, même après qu'elle eut disparu ; Puis lentement, il se dirigea vers sa maison, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, il entendit un bruit d'éclat de verre. Ils se battaient encore.  
Peut-être pourrait-il aller jusqu'à sa chambre sans que ses parents ne le remarquent. Sa main serrée sur la poignée, il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, courut à travers la maison et remonta l'escalier.

Il y était presque arrivé ; trois étapes et il serait enfin dans sa chambre. Deux de plus, et il était libre. Une de plus, et il l'avait fait. Il était en sécurité. Soudain une main serrée à l'arrière de sa chemise le projeta contre le mur à côté de l'escalier qu'il venait de passer. Il venait de manquer son opportunité, et il paierait cher avant la fin de la nuit.

 ** _Ange concret_**

Severus ramassa son sac tout en enfonçant sa plume à l'intérieur et en le balançant sur son épaule. Se frayant un chemin à travers les tables jusqu'aux potes du hall d'entrée, il prit son examen et se mit à le regarder. Il avait immédiatement rejeté la première question, elle avait été facile …

Une bande de loubards les séparait de Potter, Black et Lupin, et Severus le remarqua. Le groupe des Maraudeurs discutait joyeusement de l'examen.

« Tu as bien aimé la question dix, Lunard ? » demanda Black en sortant dans la salle d'entrée.

« Je l'aimais, » dit vivement Lupin. « Donnez cinq signes qui identifient le loup-garou. Excellente question. »

« Tu crois que tu as réussi à obtenir tous les signes ? » demanda Potter avec inquiétude.

« Je pense que je l'ai fait, » dit sérieusement Lupin, alors qu'ils se joignaient à la foule qui grouillait autour des portes avant de sortir sur les terrains ensoleillés. « Un : il est assis sur ma chaise, deux : il porte mes vêtements, trois : son nom est Remus Lupin. »

Queudver était le seul qui ne riait pas.

« J'ai eu la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, » avoua-t-il avec inquiétude. « Mais je ne me souvenais pas des autres choses … »

« Qu'es-tu, Queudver ? ", ricana Potter avec impatience. « Ton meilleur ami en est un ! »

Severus, resté à proximité, était encore enterré dans ses questions d'examen. Sans le savoir, quand Potter et ses trois amis descendirent la pelouse vers le lac, Severus les suivit involontairement, regardant toujours ses feuilles et apparemment sans aucune idée d'où il allait. La question neuf avait été un peu difficile…

Se dirigeant vers le bord du lac, il s'installa sur l'herbe, dans l'ombre dense d'une touffe de buissons où il était le moins susceptible d'être remarqué et où il pouvait lire ses feuilles d'examen en paix. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup plus longtemps ; Il n'avait eu aucun problème à la plupart des questions qu'il avait eu…

Alors que Severus était aussi profondément immergé que jamais dans ses B.U.S.E., les Maraudeurs s'étaient rassemblés sous un arbre voisin. La lumière du soleil éblouissait la surface lisse du lac noir et la rive où laquelle un groupe de filles rieuses, qui venait de quitter la Grande Salle, était posé. Elles étaient assises, leurs chaussures et chaussettes posées à côté d'elles alors que l'eau refroidissait leurs pieds.

Severus se leva, rangea le papier de ses B.U.S.E. dans son sac tout en pensant vaguement à monter jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur la Transfiguration. Il se remit en route vers le château.

Quand il quitta l'ombre que formait les buissons, maintenant visible, Potter et Black se levèrent.

« Ça va très bien, Servilus ? » lui demanda lui voix forte et arrogante.

Severus se retourna, laissa tomber son sac sur la pelouse et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe pour prendre sa baguette. Potter l'inculquait toujours, et Severus allait l'égorger comme plâtre.

Il était à mi-chemin dans les airs, quand Potter cria : « _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Sa baguette lui fut tirée des mains, atterrissant dans un petit bruit sur l'herbe derrière-lui. Black lâcha un éclat de rire.

Brûlant de colère, Severus plongea sur sa baguette.

« _Impedimenta !_ » Black dit, tout en frappant Severus avec ses pieds.

Les étudiants s'étaient tournés vers eux pour les regarder, et certains d'entre eux s'étaient même levés et rapprochés. D'autres semblaient appréhensifs, alors que quelques' uns s'amusaient.

Severus gisait par terre. Potter et Black avancèrent vers lui, baguettes levées, James jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule aux filles assises au bord de l'eau, comme s'il voulait qu'elles les remarque.  
Queudver était maintenant sur ses pieds et regardait la scène avec avidité, marchant autour de Lupin pour obtenir une vue plus claire des futures actions qui aillaient se dérouler devant eux.

« Comment s'est passé l'examen, Servilus ? » lui demanda Potter.

« Je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, » admit Black d'une voix rauque. « Il va y avoir de grandes taches de graisse partout, ils ne pourront pas lire un seul mot. »

Plusieurs personnes, qui regardaient la scène, riaient : Severus n'était pas tout à fait populaire. Queudver se mit aussi à rire. Il essayait de se lever, mais il y avait ce maléfice. Severus luttait, comme attaché par des cordes invisibles.

« Toi, attends- » haleta-t-il. Il regarda Potter avec une expression de dégoût le plus pur. « Tu … attends ! »

« Attendre pour quoi ? » demanda froidement Black. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Servilus ? T'essuyer le nez sur nous ? »

Maintenant, il était vraiment abasourdi. Il laissa échapper de sa bouche un courant de jurons mixtes, mais rien ne se produisit. Sa baguette était à trop pas, totalement inutile.

« Laves ta bouche, » dit Potter froidement. « _Récurvite ! »_

De la mousse de savon s'était formée dans le fond de sa bouche en quelques secondes et avait débordé, le laissant incapable de respirer. Le savon rose bouillonnait et coulait alors que Severus commençait à étouffer.

« Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Severus leva les yeux d'où il était agenouillé. L'une des filles qui avait refroidi ses pieds dans l'eau du lac se dirigeait vers Potter et Black en les regardant furieusement. C'était Lily.

C'était tout simplement génial. Mais Severus ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne à son secours comme une demoiselle en détresse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Evans ? » demanda Potter. Son ton de voix s'était soudainement fait plus profond, plus agréable et plus mûr ; le sale, arrogant et fanfaron.

« Laisse-le tranquille, » répéta Lily. Elle regardait James avec tous les signes qui montraient qu'elle éprouvait un grand dégoût pour lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Eh bien, » commença Potter en paraissant réfléchir, « … c'est plus le fait qu'il existe, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

Beaucoup des élèves environnants riaient, Sirius et Peter inclus, mais Remus, toujours en apparence résolu sur son livre, ne le fit pas, tout comme Lily. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

« Tu penses que tu es drôle, » dit-elle froidement, « mais tu es juste un con arrogant qui intimide, Potter ! Laisse-le tranquille. »

« Je le ferai si tu sors avec moi, Evans, » dit rapidement Potter. Il était un tel perdant, avec son obsession évident sur elle. Il ne comprendrait jamais le message ? Lily ne l'aime pas ! « Allons … Sors avec moi, et je ne poserai plus jamais une baguette sur le vieux Servilus. »

« Je ne sortirais avec toi que si c'était un choix entre le calmar géant et toi ! » gronda Lily.

Severus pouvait sentir la puissance du maléfice s'épuiser. Lentement, il commença à se pencher vers sa baguette tombée tout en crachant des savonnettes. S'il pouvait juste atteindre sa baguette …

« Malchance, Patmol, » dit Black à Potter. « Oi ! »

Severus avait atteint sa baguette et l'avait pointé droit sur Potter. Pensant rapidement, il avait jeté un Sectumsempra silencieux. Personne n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Comme un coup de poignard, une coupure apparut sur la joue de Potter tout en éclaboussant sa robe de sang.

Sa satisfaction avait cependant été de courte durée. Severus se retourna et fut rapidement renversé dans les airs, sa robe sur la tête, révélant des jambes maigres et pales et un caleçon grisonnant.

Beaucoup de gens dans la petite foule applaudirent ; Black, Potter et Pettigrew rugirent de rire. Potter utilisait des maléfices sur lui … Severus était maintenant devenu livide … Il allait dont l'expression furieuse se tordait comme si elle allait sourire, dit : « Laissez-le descendre ! »

« Certainement, » dit Potter en levant sa baguette vers le haut.

Severus tomba comme un tas chiffonné sur le sol, il se démêla de ses robes et se leva rapidement, baguette levée. Mais Black fut cependant plus rapide et dit : « _Petrificus_ Totalus ! »

Severus tomba, rigide comme une planche.

« LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! » cria Lily.

« Ah, Evans, ne me fait pas te blesser, » dit Potter sérieusement. Severus pouvait seulement supposer qu'elle avait prit sa baguette, comme il n'avait aucun contrôle pour lever les yeux.

« Annule ton sort, alors ! » lui demanda-t-elle.

Potter soupira profondément et se tourna vers Severus tout en marmonnant un contre-sort.

« Voilà, » dit Potter, tandis que Severus luttait pour se relever. « Tu as de la chance qu'Evans était là, Servilus … »

Severus vit rouge.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle ! » siffla-t-il.

Lily cligna des yeux.

« Bien, » dit-elle froidement. « Je ne m'embêterai pas, à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, _Servilus_ , je laverai mes sous-vêtements. »

« Dit pardon à Evans ! » rugit Potter, le menaçant de sa baguette pointée sur lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses s'excuser ! » avoua Lily en se retournant vers Potter. « Tu es aussi mauvais que lui. »

« Quoi ? » répondit James. « Je ne t'appellerais jamais tu-sais-quoi ! »

« Tu ébouriffes tes cheveux, parce que tu penses que c'est cool de ressembler à quelqu'un qui vient de descendre de son balais. Te cafter, marcher dans les couloirs et vexer n'importe qui qui t'énerves parce que tu le veux. Je suis surprise que ton balais peut s'élever du sol avec cette grosse tête dessus ! » avait déclaré Lily. « Tu me dégoûtes. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

« Evans ! » cria Potter après elle.

« Oi, EVANS ! »

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

« C'est quoi son problème ? » rugit Potter en essayant de ne pas voir ça comme si ça avait une réelle importance pour lui.

« Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle pense que tu es un peu vaniteux, mec, » avoua Black.

« Bien, » dit Potter qui avait l'air furieux maintenant. « Bien. »

Il y eut un autre éclair, et Severus se retrouva de nouveau à l'envers.

« Qui veut me voir enlever les sous-vêtements de Servilus ? »

 ** _Quelqu'un criait au milieu de la nuit  
Les voisins l'entendaient, mais ils éteignaient les lumières_**

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

« Je suis désolé ! »

« Economise ton souffle ! »

C'était la nuit. Lily, qui portait une robe de chambre, se tenait les bras croisés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor.

« Je suis venue ici simplement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaças de dormir ici. »

« Je l'aurais fait, je ne voulais pas t'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. Ça m'a juste… »

« Échappé ? » Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily. « C'est trop tard. Je t'ai pardonné pendant des années … Aucun de mes amis ne peut comprendre même pourquoi je te parle … Toi et tes précieux amis les Mangemort … tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que c'est ce que vous avez tous l'intention d'être ! Tu ne devrais même pas attendre pour rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais la referma sans parler.

« Je ne peux pas ; tu as choisi ton chemin, et j'ai choisi le mien. »

« Non - écoute, je ne voulais pas dire … »

« - pour m'appeler Sans-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu appelles tous les gens nés comme moi 'Sang-de-Bourbe', Severus. » dit-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela serait différent avec moi ? »

Il avait lutté au bord de la parole, mais avec un regard méprisant, elle s'était retournée et avait grimpé les escaliers derrière-elle par le trou que laissait le portail ouvert.

Il n'avait pas prit la peine de lutter contre ses larmes, alors qu'il prenait le chemin jusqu'aux cachots.

 ** _Une âme fragile prise entre les mains du destin  
Quand le matin viendra, il sera trop tard_**

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de tout.

Il était si malade et fatigué d'avoir peur, d'avoir à agir comme si tout allait bien tout le temps.

Il voulait juste oublier.

Calmement, comme s'il voyait enfin clair depuis des mois, il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon. Il jeta un coup d'œil au liquide rouge. Chapeau. Sans réfléchir, il posa la fiole sur ses lèvres et but.

Il sentit immédiatement les effets de celle-ci. Son cœur ralentit et il réprima un frisson.

Il avait si froid. Faible.

Même s'il avait voulu demander de l'aide, il ne pouvait pas.

Il était maintenant difficile de respirer.

Severus ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement.

C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient trouvé Severus le matin. Taurin Mulciber avait dormi à deux lits loin de Severus. Il avait bu six verres de jus de citrouilles au dîner hier soir, et payait pour cela.

Il avait été tiré de son sommeil, voulant se soulager. Et pendant qu'il se traînait du lit, il n'avait pas su ce qui avait attiré son attention vers la fenêtre. Mais il avait regardé.

Tout ce que Taurin aurait pu se rappeler, c'étaient ses hurlements. Il avait réveillé tous les garçons présents dans le dortoir entier et les filles de sixième année qui dormaient dans le dortoir suivant, alors qu'il secouait le corps mou de Severus. Il ignorait les larmes qui tombaient alors qu'il criait pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Il n'oublierait jamais la vue du visage presque angélique et pâle de Severus, les yeux fermés, un sourire doux barrant ses lèvres.

 ** _Une statue se tenait dans un endroit ombragé  
Un garçon d'ange avec un visage renversé  
Un nom était écrit sur une roche polie  
Un cœur brisé que tout le monde avait oublié_**

Plusieurs jours plus tard, la famille Evans, ainsi que plusieurs étudiants et membres du personnel, se tenaient debout dans le cimetière et regardaient la petite pierre qui marquait la tombe du garçon – non, du jeune homme. N'avait-t-il pas jamais vraiment été un homme ?

Des larmes dégringolaient des yeux de Lily.

« Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas demandé ? » chuchotait-elle. « Pourquoi ai-je supposé que tout allait bien ? »

Ces questions étaient restées sans réponses, et elle se pencha, plaçant un bouquet de primevères sur la petite tombe. Peu de gens en comprendraient la signification, mais lui le comprendrait.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Sev ! » râla-t-elle. « Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

 ** _À travers le vent et la pluie  
Il se tenait dur comme une pierre  
Dans un monde dans lequel il ne pouvait pas s'élever  
Mais ses rêves lui donnaient des ailes  
Et il volait vers un endroit où il était aimé  
Ange concret_**

* * *

« Ne détournez pas votre visage.  
Une fois que vous avez vu, vous ne pouvez plus agir comme vous ne le saviez pas.  
Ouvrez vos yeux à la vérité. Elle est tout autour de vous.  
Ne niez pas ce que les yeux de votre âme vous ont révélé.

Maintenant que vous savez, vous ne pouvez pas feindre l'ignorance.  
Maintenant que vous êtes conscients du problème, vous ne pouvez pas prétendre que vous ne vous en souciez pas.  
Être préoccupé, c'est être Humain.  
Agir, c'est prendre soin. »  
 **― Vashti Quiroz-Vega**


	2. La Vie

« Nous vivons dans un monde dans lequel nous devons partager la responsabilité. Il est facile de dire : 'Ce n'est pas mon enfant, pas ma communauté, pas mon problème.' Ensuite, il y a ceux qui voient le besoin et répondent. Je considère ces gens comme mes héros. »

 **\- Fred Rogers**

* * *

 ** _Grandi dans une petite ville_**

 ** _Et dès que la pluie tombait_**

 ** _Je scrutais le dehors par la fenêtre_**

 ** _Je rêvais ce qui "pourrais"_**

 ** _Et si je trouverais le bonheur_**

 ** _Je_** ** _prierais_**

Ils étaient sur une aire de jeux presque déserte. Une seule grande cheminée dominait l'horizon lointaine. Deux filles se balançaient d'avant en arrière, et un garçon maigre les regardait derrière des buissons. Ses cheveux noirs étaient très longs et ses vêtements étaient si désordonnés que cela semblait délibéré : un jean trop court, un manteau minable et surdimensionné qui aurait pu appartenir à un adulte, une étrange chemise en forme de blouse.

Le garçon n'avait pas plus de neuf ou dix ans, petit filé. Il y avait une avidité non dissimulée sur son visage mince alors qu'il regardait la plus jeune des deux filles se balancer de plus en plus haut, plus que sa sœur.

« C'est évident, non ? » dit le garçon dans un fort accent nordique. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir, et avait sauté de derrière les buissons. Pétunia a cria et courut vers les balançoires, mais Lily, bien que clairement étonné, était restée là où elle était. Severus semblait regretter de s'être montré. Ses joues jaunâtres se colorèrent d'un rouge terne en regardant Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui est évident ? » demanda Lily, avec un accent tout aussi fort.

Le garçon était nerveusement excité. D'un coup d'œil à la lointaine Pétunia, qui se promenait à présent du côté des balançoires, baissa la voix et répondit : « Je sais ce que tu es. »

« QU'est-ce que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu es... tu es une sorcière, » dit-il.

Elle eut l'air offensée.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose à dire à quelqu'un ! »

Elle se retourna, le nez dans l'air, et marcha vers sa sœur.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. Il était très rouge maintenant. Il courut après les filles, les pans de sa veste volants derrière lui.

Les sœurs le considérèrent unis dans leur désapprobation, s'accrochant toutes les deux aux poteaux oscillants, comme si c'était l'endroit le plus sûr de la balise.

« Tu l'es, » déclaré le garçon à Lily. « Tu es une sorcière. Je t'observe depuis un moment. Mais il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Ma mère et moi, sommes sorciers. »

Le rire de Pétunia fut comme une douche froide.

« Sorcier ! » cria-t-elle, son courage était revenu maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré du choc de son apparition inattendue. « Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le garçon des Snape ! Ils vivent à l'impasse du tisseur par la rivière, » expliqua-t-elle à Lily, et c'était évident d'après son ton qu'elle considérait l'adresse comme une mauvaise recommandation. « Pourquoi nous as-tu espionné ? »

« Je ne vous ai pas espionné, » a déclaré Severus, il avait chaud et était mal à l'aise et sale face à la lumière du soleil. « Je ne t'espionnerai pas, de toute façon, » a-t-il ajouté avec méchanceté, « Tu es une moldue. »

Bien que Pétunia n'eût évidemment pas compris le mot, elle ne pouvait guère confondre le ton.

« Lily, allez, nous partons ! » dit-elle joyeusement. Lily obéit tout de suite à sa sœur, regardant Severus en sortant. Il les regardait alors qu'elles traversaient la porte du terrain de jeu. Le garçon avait une expression d'amère déception. Severus avait clairement planifié ce moment pendant un certain temps, et que tout avait mal tourné.

 ** _J'essayais de toutes mes forces d'atteindre_**

 ** _Mais dès que j'essayais de m'exprimer_**

 ** _Je sentais que personne ne pouvait m'entendre_**

 ** _Je voulais trouver ma place ici_**

 ** _Mais quelque chose clochait_**

 ** _Alors je priais de pouvoir m'échapper_**

Lily avait ramassé une brindille et la faisait tourner dans les airs en imaginant que des étincelles en sortaient. Puis elle la laissa tomber la, se pencha vers le garçon et demanda : « C'est réel, non? Ce n'est pas une blague ? Pétunia dit que tu me mens. Elle") dit qu'il n'y a pas de Poudlard. Mais c'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est réel pour nous, » a déclaré Severus. "Pas pour elle. Mais nous recevrons la lettre, toi et moi."

« Vraiment ? » murmura Lily.

"Certainement," répondit Severus, et même avec ses cheveux mal coupés et ses vêtements étranges, il avait une posture étrangement impressionnante, étendu devant elle, ayant énormément de confiance en son destin.

« Et cela viendra-t-il vraiment par hibou ? » ajouta Lily.

« Normalement, » dit Severus « Mais tu es Née-moldue, alors quelqu'un de l'école devrait venir expliquer à tes parents. »

« Est-ce que ça fait la différence, étant Née-moldue ? »

Severus hésita ; à l'ombre verte des arbres, ses yeux noirs, désireux, se déplaçaient sur le visage pâle, et les cheveux roux foncés.

« Non, » finit-il par répondre. « Cela ne fait aucune différence. »

« Bien, » dit Lily en se détendant. Il était clair qu'elle s'était inquiétée.

« Tu as beaucoup de magie, » a déclaré Severus. « J'ai vu ça, tout le temps que je te regardais … »

Sa voix s'arrêta ; Elle n'écoutait pas, mais s'était étendue sur le sol verdoyant et regardait le dessus des feuilles au-dessus de la tête. Il la regardait avec avidité comme il l'avait vue dans la cour de récréation.

« Comment vont les choses chez toi ? » s'enquit-t-elle.

Un petit pli apparut entre ses yeux.

« Bien, » dit-il brusquement.

« Ils se disputent plus ? »

« Si, ils se disputent, » grommela-t-il. Severus ramassa une poignée de feuilles et commença à les déchirer, distraitement, « mais ce ne sera plus très long. Je partirai bientôt. »

« Ton papa n'aime pas la magie ? »

« Il n'aime pas grand-chose, » répliqua-t-il.

« Severus ? »

Un petit sourire tordit la bouche de Severus quand elle prononça son nom.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Lily se rappelant quelque chose qu'elle avait entendu dire par ses parents l'autre jour. Son père n'aimait pas Tobias Snape en tout cas, et ses parents étaient légèrement préoccupés par Severus. Il haussa les épaules.

« Sev ? » demanda Lily. _Si un ami a des problèmes à la maison, tu peux venir chez nous ou chez un autre adulte en qui tu as confiance. Tu le sais ?_ « Pourquoi ne pas venir chez moi et boire quelque chose ? Il fait chaud, et maman a fait des biscuits au chocolat. »

« D'accord, » répondit Severus, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire.

 ** _J'étendrai mes ailes et apprendrai à voler_** **  
** ** _Je ferai ce qu'il faut jusqu'à ce que je touche le ciel_**

Severus courrait dans les couloirs du Poudlard express, alors qu'il traversait la campagne. Il avait dit au revoir à ses parents d'accueil – Alexander et Alice Saxton - depuis deux ans, et était allé changer ses vêtements moldus, pour ses robes d'école.

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis ses neuf ans. Il avait beaucoup grandi, n'était plus si pâle et avait des cheveux noirs et brillants. Son nez a été refait, il y a quelques mois, à cause de Tobias Snape qui le brisait, et de ses problèmes d'apnée du sommeil. Alors, il ne semblait plus disproportionné ou hors de propos. Ses yeux étaient sombres, enfoncés dans leurs orbites au-dessus de ses pommettes. Il avait encore des rondeurs de l'enfance sur le visage.

Enfin, il s'arrêta, à l'extérieur d'un compartiment où un groupe de garçons parlaient. Niché dans un siège d'angle à côté de la fenêtre, Lily, avait le visage pressé contre la vitre.

Il fit glissé la porte du compartiment et s'assit en face de Lily. Elle le regarda puis fixa de nouveau la fenêtre. Elle avait pleuré.

« Je ne veux pas te parler ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tunie me déteste. Parce que nous avons vu sa lettre de Dumbledore. »

« Et alors ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard dégouté.

« Alors c'est ma sœur ! »

« Elle est seulement une – » Il se reprit rapidement ; Lily, trop occupée à essayer d'essuyer ses yeux sans être remarquée, ne l'entendit pas.

« Mais nous allons ! » s'écria-t-il incapable de cacher son excitation. « C'est ça ! Nous allons à Poudlard ! »

Elle hocha la tête, frotta ses yeux, et sourit légèrement, malgré elle.

« Tu ferais mieux d'être à Serpentard, » a-t-il dit, encouragé qu'elle s'était éclaircie un peu.

« Serpentard ? »

L'un des garçons partageant le compartiment, qui n'avait prêté aucun intérêt à Lily ou Severus jusqu'à ce moment-là, regarda autour du mot. Le garçon était léger, aux cheveux noirs, pas différent de Severus lui-même.

« Qui veut être à Serpentard ? Je pense que je partirai, n'est-ce pas? » demanda James Potter au garçon allongé sur les sièges face à lui en secouant la tête. Le garçon ne souriait pas.

« Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, » répondit-il.

« Oufti, » dit Potter, « et je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. » Sirius Black sourit.

« Peut-être que je vais rompre la tradition, » a déclaré le garçon. « Où irais-tu si tu as le choix ? »

James Potter a soulevé une épée invisible.

« 'Gryffondor, où habitent les courageux !' Comme mon père. » Severus, à cette déclaration, devait reprendre sa langue. Black sourit.

« Moi aussi, » a déclaré Black. « Honnêtement, j'attends de voir le regard sur le visage de ma famille quand je suis classé dans Gryffondor, ou n'importe où au lieu de Serpentard, vraiment. »

La conversation entre James et Sirius a fondu alors que Severus retournait son attention à Lily. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. "Comment pouvez-vous deux être si sûr de l'endroit où nous serons répartis ? » demanda-t-elle sans détourner les yeux du paysage en mouvement.

« Nous savons juste, » déclara James Potter en souriant. Severus haussa les épaules et se pencha sur le siège.

Une pause. « Tout le monde sera envoyé dans la maison qui leur convient le mieux, » a déclaré Severus, en essayant d'amener Lily à s'intéresser à la cérémonie de Répartition imminent.

James Potter les regarda à nouveau. « Je ne serai pas envoyé ailleurs » dit-il à Severus avec un léger ricanement.

Severus leva un sourcil. « Potter, s'il te plaît. Es-tu sincèrement me dire que tu es exactement comme ton père ? » Son ton était marqué par l'incrédulité et l'amusement.

Le regard de James était choqué. « Co... Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

« C'est sur ton coffre, Potter. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. » Severus appréciait la confusion et l'embarras visiblent sur le visage de Potter. Même si le garçon n'avait rien fait de plus que tenter de l'insulter.

Les fenêtres du train s'obscurcissaient alors qu'elles se rapprochaient de Poudlard, et les Préfets pouvaient être entendus en train de frapper les portes du compartiment, en informant les étudiants que le temps de mettre les robes approchait rapidement.

« Hmmm ... Snape n'est pas un nom de famille magique, non ? » demanda James Potter sous la forme d'une déclaration.

Severus regarda Potter directement dans les yeux, et se ravit quand il aperçut le regard de ce dernier vacillé sous l'intensité du sien. « Ne me di **s** pas que cela t'importe que je sois un sang-mêlé? Ou un Né-moldu ? »

Ce fut le tour de James Potter de rougir. Black observa la conversation entre Potter et Severus, par l'intermédiaire de la fenêtre du compartiment. "Non. Je me demandais simplement. Et en vérité, je m'en fiche si tu es ou n'es pas né-moldu."

« Peut-être que cela soulèverait ta curiosité si je te disais que ma mère était une Prince, » expliqua Severus.

À ce nom, Black tourna la tête, comme si la conversation était devenue assez intéressante pour justifier son attention et son implication.

Lily lança un coup d'œil à son ami, voulant dire : « Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? » Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« Ta maman est Eileen Prince ? » demanda Black avec précaution.

Severus hocha la tête en signe affirmation, mais avant que Black ne puisse continuer sa phrase. Le train ralentit et une voix retentit à l'extérieur, le long de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Lily se leva, ouvrit la porte du compartiment, saisit la main de Sev et l'entraîna avec l'essaim des autres premières années sur la plate-forme. Si elle n'avait pas saisi sa main, elle l'aurait perdue dans la foule.

« Les étudiants de première année ! » les interpella le portier. « Les étudiants de première année, par ici ! »

Severus s'assura que Lily restait à côté de lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Hagrid.

 ** _Et je vais faire un vœux_**  
 ** _Tenter ma chance,_**  
 ** _Faire un changement_**  
 ** _Et m'échapper_**

Les premières années faisaient face aux tables des quatre maisons sous les chandelles et les yeux des autres élèves. La directrice adjointe, le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves pour qu'ils soient répartis. Arriva le nom de Lily : « Evans, Lily ! »

« Tu sais, Serdaigle te conviendrait parfaitement. L'ambition, le savoir et tout ça, » lui expliqua tranquillement Lily avant de rejoindre l'estrade. « Tu es l'un des garçons les plus intelligents que je connaisse. »

« Hmmm. »

Il regarda Lily s'avancer sur ses jambes tremblantes et s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le professeur McGonagall laissa tomber le choixpeau sur sa tête, et à peine une seconde après avoir touché ses cheveux roux foncé, le choixpeau cria : « Gryffondor ! »

Severus lâcha un petit gémissement. Lily enleva le choixpeau, le remit au professeur McGonagall, puis se précipita vers les Gryffondors qui applaudissaient, puis elle se retourna vers lui un petit sourire triste sur son visage. Sirius Black se décala sur le banc pour lui faire de la place. Elle le regarda, sembla le reconnaître dans le train, croisa les bras et se retourna fermement. Elle regarda Severus.

L'appel continua. Severus regarda Lupin, Pettigrew et Potter rejoindre Lily et Black à la table des Gryffondor. Quand enfin il ne resta plus qu'une douzaine d'étudiants à répartir, ce fut le tour de Severus").

Il se dirigea vers le siège, en se sentant un peu anxieux. Les mots de Lily traversaient son esprit.  
Au moment où le choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête, il se posa sur le tabouret.

« Mon, cher, » dit une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête. « Tu es assez compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu peux m'entendre ? » pensa Severus.

« Bien sûr, » répondit le choixpeau. « Maintenant, où te mettre ? Tu as un bon esprit et une soif de faire tes preuves. Serpentard t'aiderait sur le chemin de la grandeur. » Une pause. « Tu as des doutes ? Il y a une ligne fine entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ton amie a raison ; tu serais bien là aussi. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Severus. Ignorant tous les regards sur lui.

« Que cela dépend de comment on utilise son ambition et ses connaissances, » expliqua le choixpeau. « Je dois dire que je reçois rarement autant de questions. Ton amie en a eu quelques-unes. »

« Lily ? » demanda Severus. Serpentard et Gryffondor sont des rivaux, n'est-ce pas ? Est-elle inquiète ? » Le choixpeau sourit.

« SERDAIGLE ! » Et Severus Snape s'installa à la table des Serdaigles, loin de Lily, où la table l'applaudissait, et une sixième année, avec un badge préfet brillant sur sa poitrine, lui tapota le dos alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

 ** _Hors de l'ombre et jusqu'au soleil_**

Il fit de son mieux pour cacher sa grimace à Lily, mais il détestait ce sacré salon de thé appartenant à madame Pieddodu. Ses anciens compagnons de chambre et lui se moquaient souvent des pauvres hommes qui ont fini par être traînés là pendant les Saints Valentins, et maintenant il semblerait qu'il allait devenir l'un d'eux sur ce point.

Une cloche annonça leur arrivée en jouant une mélodie qui fit frissonner Severus, mais beaucoup de gens venant ici étaient des couples inconscients qui n'avaient même pas tourné la tête vers le bruit. Madame Pieddodu les salua avec un sourire chaleureux. « Bonjour, mes amis, asseyez-vous, je serai à vous dans un instant. »

Le salon était rempli de couples, se tenant les mains. À première vue, il semblerait qu'ils venaient de manquer Frank et Alice, qui ont dû décider de visiter certains autres magasins Ils s'assirent avec précaution à une table près d'une des fenêtres. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la petite et étroite, il vit que les tables rondes étaient décorées avec des serviettes de dentelle et toutes avaient des bols de sucre en Chine placés au milieu.

« C'est assez pittoresque, non ? » dit Lily, amusé. Son accent plus léger depuis les mois à Poudlard.

« D'une manière notable, » dit Severus en roulant les yeux. Son accent est également plus léger.

Dans l'ensemble, l'endroit était aussi extrêmement douloureux. Il a toutefois repoussé cette pensée, déterminé à profiter de sa première sortie réelle avec Lily.

« Que puis-je avoir pour vous, mes amis ? » A déclaré Pieddodu une femme très robuste avec un chignon noir brillant, passant entre leur table et celle de Marcus Prewett avec une grande difficulté.

« Je vais prendre un expresso. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sev ? » demanda Lily.

Il fixa son regard sur la grosse femme devant lui et répondit avec son ton habituel. « Faites en deux expressos, s'il vous plait, Madame, » dit-il.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs boissons, Marcus Prewett et sa copine commencèrent à s'embrasser par-dessus le sucre. Severus souhaitait qu'ils ne le fassent pas ; Il sentit son visage rougir.

« Dis, toi souviens-tu du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ? » demanda Lily.

« Le jour où je t'ai appelé 'sorcière' ce qui t'as mortifié ? » Dit Severus, étonné.

« Oui, » s'exclama Lily. « Tu étais tellement enthousiaste et plein d'espoir aussi. »

"J'avais imaginé notre premier contact pendant un moment, » a reniflé Severus « En tout cas, les choses ont bien maintenant. » Severus sourit à Lily.

« J'allais le dire, » ajouta-t-elle. « J'ai été terriblement effrayée quelques semaines après ce jour, quand tu m'as parlé d'Azkaban et du fait qu'on ne devait pas faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. »

« C'était assez amusant » a déclaré Severus. « Toi tu étais si craintive à ce propos. »

"Tu peux raconter une bonne histoire quand tu veux", a déclaré Lily. "Tu l'as dit un peu trop bien."

"Mmm, peut-être," a déclaré Severus.

 ** _Mais je n'oublierai pas tous ceux qui j'aime_**

Severus se leva à sept heures du matin. Il a pris une douche et s'est habillé avec ses jeans noirs standard, un T-shirt vert et des entraîneurs. Il a attrapé une veste légère hors de la garde-robe et a quitté sa chambre. Il descendit dans la suite de sa mère et frappa à la porte. Alice a ouvert la porte et Severus a été choquée de voir qu'elle portait une jupe en couleur kaki, une chemisière surpiqûre, et portant des sandales sur ses pieds. Elle portait aussi une veste assortie sur son bras.

"Bien, Sev, à en juger par le regard sur ton visage, quelqu'un croirait que j'avais une autre tête," a-t-elle blagué.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Maman, » dit Severus. « Je veux dire, tu as l'air génial ! Tu juste ne portes jamais des jupes ! »

« Eh bien, Violet et moi sommes allés faire du shopping pour ce week-end et elle m'a parlé de l'acheter", a déclaré Alice. "J'ai pensé que je m'habiller aujourd'hui pour le grand jour, hmm ? » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Maman ! » Severus s'écria, avec un faux gémissement. « J'ai treize ans. »

"Mon pauvre garçon," sourit Alice, mettant son bras autour de son grand fils. "Tu vas survivre."

Alexander les attendait dans le salon. Lui aussi était habillé, en pantalons bleu foncé avec ce qui ressemblait à une chemise bleue et claire avec une veste de sport bleu foncé. Il sourit et regarda avec appréciation la tenue d'Alice. « Tu es très élégant aujourd'hui, ma Biche. »

« Merci, Alex, et tu es aussi très beau. »

« Est-ce que je me trouve bien ? » demanda Alexander avec inquiétude. « Je viens d'entrer dans une boutique masculine et j'ai permis au commis de magasin de m'emporter. »

« Tu ressembles à un professeur d'université, Papa, » a critiqué Severus. « Tu as juste besoin d'un tuyau maintenant. »

« Eh bien, j'espère que je me sens à moitié aussi bon que Hal en fait, » plaisantait l'homme plus âgé. « Et toi, Sev, tu ressembles à un bon homme du Nord ! »

Severus leva les yeux.

« En disant, je crois que les Evans ne sont pas encore venus ? » demanda Severus, bien que ce fût plus une déclaration qu'une question.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils seront bientôt présents," a déclaré Alice.

Après tout, aujourd'hui était une journée très importante.

 ** _Je dois prendre un risque_**  
 ** _Tenter ma chance,_**  
 ** _Faire un changement_**  
 ** _Et m'échapper_**

Cette nuit-là, des heures après la présentation officielle des documents d'adoption, ils ont tenu une cérémonie familiale. Un petit groupe d'amis et de famille s'est réuni, et l'adoption a été affirmée devant un très petit groupe d'amis. La brève cérémonie a été très émotionnelle tissée avec des moments plutôt beaux : des mots d'un pasteur, d'une écriture, d'une chanson, d'une onction, d'une prière et d'une alliance.

Alice et Alexander regardèrent Severus et parlaient.

 _« Nous sommes tellement heureux que tu sois notre fils_

 _Nous promettons de faire de notre mieux pour être de bons parents_

 _Nous te tiendrons en toute sécurité et te protégerons_

 _Nous serons là pour t'écouter_

 _Nous serons là pour te guider lorsque la vie est difficile ou confuse_

 _Nous allons t'encourager et célébrer tes victoires_

 _Nous apprendrons de l'amour que Dieu a pour ses enfants, et nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'aimer de la même manière. »_

Severus luttant pour garder son sang-froid les regardait et parlait.

 _« Je suis heureux que vous soyez ma mère et mon père_

 _Je promets de toujours le faire un temps amusant_

 _Je promets d'être toujours partie de cette famille. »_

Alice essuya ses yeux, mais rapidement rejoignit son mari et son fils alors qu'ils finissaient les voeux.

 _« Nous allons toujours nous aimer et nous respecter_

 _Nous allons rire et nous amuser ensemble_

 _Et quand nous serons tristes, nous serons là pour l'autre_

 _Ensemble, nous ferons de notre mieux pour servir d'autres personnes_

 _Et nous nous encouragerons mutuellement à aimer Dieu_

 _Nous serons une famille pour toujours. »_

Par la suite, Severus se trouva bombardé d'une mer de félicitations. Quand Lily a finalement eu la chance, elle a jeté ses bras autour de lui. Souriant largement.

« Severus Saxton, je suis tellement fière de toi ! »

Alors que La fête du dîner a continué tout ce que Severus pouvait penser était : "C'est drôle à quelle vitesse la nuit change."

 ** _Je veux sentir cette brise chaude_**  
 ** _Dormir sous le palmier_**  
 ** _Sentir la précipitation de l'océan_**  
 ** _Etre sur le TGV_**  
 ** _Voyager sur un jet_**  
 ** _Si loin et m'échapper_**

La cinquième année s'est écoulée assez rapidement. Pour Severus et Lily, l'événement le plus excitant est l'arrivée de leurs résultats d'examens B.U.S.E à mi-chemin de juillet. Quand le hibou, après son arrivée, Severus prit sa lettre au Spot et attendit l'apparence de Lily. Comme prévu, dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit des buissons, un morceau de parchemin s'accrochait à la main.

« As-tu obtenu vos résultats ? » demanda-t-elle avec empressement.

« Oui. »

« Eh bien, comment as-tu fait ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert. »

« Bien, qu'attends-tu ? »

Elle regarda Severus glisser un doigt sous le rabat. Il sortit la lettre et passa ses yeux sur les marques. Il a transmis silencieusement le morceau de parchemin à Lily. Elle le regarda avec curiosité et laissa tomber les yeux sur le morceau de papier devant elle.

« Sev, c'est génial ! »

« Je suppose. »

« Ne me dis pas que t'es en colère contre un Effort Exceptionnelle ? »

"Non," son ton n'était pas convainquant.

« Sev… tu as onze Optimales ! » Lily le regarda et éclata de rire. « Tu dois juste être le meilleur à tout, non ? »

« Ça c'est grave ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, c'est une partie de ce qui te rend toi, » dit-elle en lui remettant le parchemin.

« Comment as-tu fait ? » Il a demandé.

« Assez bien, » a déclaré Lily. « J'ai neuf Optimales et deux Efforts Exceptionnelles. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu l'Effort Exceptionnelle dedans ? »

« Arithmancy et Défense, » a déclaré Lily.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas pris la Divination, » a critiqué Severus.

« Peut-être, » a déclaré Lily. "Alors, Maman et Papa me sort pour célébrer. Veux-tu venir ? »

« Je ne peux pas, » a déclaré Severus. « Maman me fait un dîner spécial. »

« Avant de savoir tes notes ? » dit Lily en souriant. Les choses avaient changé pour Severus. Il n'avait pas été ce petit garçon effrayant et maladroit qu'elle avait rencontré tous ces années, très longtemps.

« Elle a supposé qu'ils seraient bons, » a déclaré Severus, en train de salir de la joie.

« C'est une hypothèse facile à faire avec toi, » a déclaré Lily, toujours souriant. « Je dois courir, mais je te verrai bientôt. » Elle fit un signe de la tête et partit comme elle venait de venir.

 ** _Des bâtiments avec des centaines d'étages_**

 ** _Pivoter dans des portes tournantes_**

 ** _Peut-être que j'ignore où ils me prendront_**

 ** _Mais je dois continuer d'avancer, d'avancer_**

 ** _M'envoler, m'échapper_**

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna légèrement pour voir Gregory Wilkes. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être au Manoir de Malefoy ce soir et il veut que tu te joignes à lui. »

Severus haussa les épaules de Wilkes de son épaule et grogna : « Dégage, Wilkes. Je ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va gagner et si tu n'es pas de son côté quand il le fait, tu meurs, Saxton. »

« Va partager ta merde avec quelqu'un qui se soucie vraiment, » murmura Severus. Il se retourna et posa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il sourit. Wilkes était une sélection facile. Trop facile de loin.

 ** _Je déploierai mes ailes_**  
 ** _Et j'apprendrai à voler_**  
 ** _Même si ce n'est pas facile de te dire au revoir_**  
 ** _Je dois prendre un risque_**  
 ** _Tenter ma chance_**  
 ** _Faire du changement_**  
 ** _Et m'échapper_**

Lorsque le jour de la remise des diplômes est finalement arrivé, il semblait que tout le monde par surprise. Pour Severus, il a semblé qu'une sorte de brume - consistant à emballer, à compléter ses fonctions finales de chef pour se préparer à l'obtention du diplôme et à réorganiser ses notes - était tombé sur lui. Quand il s'est éveillé de cet état de léthargie, il était en quelque sorte assis à l'extérieur avec le reste de la classe des diplômés de 1978. Il portait son uniforme complet de Poudlard pour ce qui serait sans aucun doute la toute dernière fois. Les familles des étudiants diplômés se sont assises directement devant le podium, et en tant que Chef préfet, il a eu un siège en première ligne à côté de Lily. Il a doucement pris sa main au début de la cérémonie et l'a bien serré pour la rassurer. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin : Lily ne ressentait que l'accomplissement, la gratitude et la fierté alors qu'elle était entre amis et en famille.

À l'heure actuelle, un sorcier du ministère faisait un discours sur l'importance de l'éducation et combien il était merveilleux qu'ils aient réussi à venir jusqu'à présent, mais même pas Dumbledore semblait lui accorder trop d'attention. Pourtant, tout se passait très bien.

Enfin, le magicien du ministère a fini et le professeur Dumbledore a pris sa place au front du grand groupe. Les yeux de Severus parcoururent un peu le public. Il pouvait voir ses parents assis juste à côté de la famille Evans. Assis à côté de la sœur aînée de Lily, Pétunia, était Euphemia Potter, la mère de James Potter. Il n'a pas vu Orion et Walburga Black n'importe où ; Pas tout à fait surprenant en donnant l'histoire de la famille noire.

Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement Sirius Black, mais cela semblait plutôt sévère. Toute la situation avec Eileen Prince a momentanément joué dans sa tête.

L'attention de Severus a finalement été ramenée au directeur quand il a annoncé : « Cette année, j'ai aussi des récompenses spéciales dont je dois distribuer devant les diplômes. Avec cela, j'espère que vous allez tous supporter avec moi un moment de plus. »

Il y avait un peu de murmures excités avant que tout le monde ne se calasse.

Dumbledore sortit un rouleau avec un ruban rouge. Il avait l'air très heureux. « Notre premier prix, le prix Dorea Goshawk pour l'Excellence dans les Charmes, est décerné cette année à Mademoiselle Lily Marie Evans de Maison Gryffondor. Mademoiselle Evans a également été notre Chef préfet cette année. » Il y avait beaucoup d'applaudissements alors que Lily se dirigeait vers la scène

Severus a regardé pendant que Lily accéléré sur le podium pour recevoir son prix. Elle était, comme toujours, belle. Ses cheveux auburn profonds affichaient des traces d'or dans la lumière du soleil, et il savait que ses yeux verts et émeraudes seraient allumés avec la même surprise ravie qu'ils avaient montrés la première fois qu'elle avait vu Poudlard. Comme elle a accepté le prix de Dumbledore et a secoué sa main, quelque chose sur sa main gauche a attrapé la lumière, brillant. Severus sourit. C'était son anneau de fiançailles. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'elle avait dit oui. Il l'avait demandé il y a trois semaines, le dernier week-end Hogsmeade.

Il avait planifié cette date particulière depuis un certain temps avant qu'il ne se produise réellement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux dans sa vie.

« Oui, très bien mérité. Bien réussi. Maintenant, notre prochain prix est le prix Herbert Beery pour l'Excellence en l'Herbologie. Je suis fier de dire que cette année c'est à Mademoiselle Alice Abigail Fortescue, également de Maison Gryffondor. » Alice était une fille modeste aux cheveux courts et bouclés, un visage allongé et des yeux bleus. Elle a été engagée à Frank Longbottom qui avait déjà obtenu son diplôme et était sa deuxième année à l'Académie Auror. Elle était aussi l'une des meilleures amies de Lily. Elle accepta son prix de Dumbledore et retourna doucement à son siège au milieu d'applaudissements.

« Tranquille, s'il vous plaît, » a demandé Dumbledore. « Le prochain prix est le prix Arsenius Jigger pour l'Excellence en Défense contre les Arts Obscènes. Cette année, il est décerné à M. Severus Tobias Saxton, un membre fier de Maison Serdaigle. Il a également été notre Chef préfet cette année. »

« On ne peut pas vraiment être surpris par ça, non ?" Severus a entendu quelques personnes autour de lui dire, d'autres murmurant en accord.

Severus se leva, se sentait plutôt content de lui-même et accepta le prix. Les applaudissements ont recommencé.

« Oui, oui, » a déclaré Dumbledore. « Bien fait. Le prochain prix est le Prix Emeric Switch pour l'Excellence en Transfiguration. Ce prix est remis à Alexis Turpin, aussi de Maison Serdaigle. »

Severus a regardé que la fille aux cheveux sablés a fait son chemin pour accepter son prix.

Dumbledore parla encore. «Enfin, j'ai deux prix prestigieux à donner. Ils sont le prix Nicolas Flamel pour l'Excellence en Potions et le prix Bridget Wenlock pour l'Excellence dans l'Arithmancy. Le Flamel a été récompensé pour la dernière fois en 1964 et le prix Wenlock en 1972. Cette année, j'ai l'honneur extrême d'accorder les deux à Monsieur Severus Saxton de Maison Serdaigle. »

Il y avait une énorme série d'applaudissements.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la scène, accepta les deux rouleaux attachés avec des rubans bleus, secoua la main de Dumbledore et retourna sur son siège, essayant d'ignorer les gestes embarrassants venus de ses parents et des Evans. Il pouvait littéralement sentir la couleur se précipiter sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas si longtemps avant que Dumbledore a commencé à distribuer les diplômes. Un à un, les étudiants ont fait leur chemin, ont reçu leur diplôme et ont secoué toutes les mains du chef des maisons. Après que le directeur a remis le dernier, il a dit: «Je souhaite à la classe de 1978 la meilleure des chances, partout où ses chemins peuvent les prendre. Félicitations à vous tous. »

Et avec cela, la classe des rhétos se dirigeait vers le lac noir, où ils allaient encore prendre un bateau à travers le lac. Tout était venu à bout de cercle. Malgré la guerre à l'extérieur, il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. La guerre à l'extérieur deviendrait de plus en plus pire, mais il ne serait jamais seul.

 ** _Hors de l'ombre et jusqu'au soleil_**

 ** _Mais je n'oublierai le lieu d'où je viens_**

 ** _Je dois prendre un risque_**

 ** _Tenter ma chance_**

 ** _Faire un changement_**

 ** _Et m'échapper_**

 ** _M'échapper..._**

* * *

« Ma mère biologique m'a amené dans ce monde, mais ce sont mes parents adoptifs qui m'ont donné la vie. »

 **– Christina Romo**


End file.
